


smoke and mirrors

by cirrus (themorninglark)



Series: SASO 2017 [13]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Challenge: Sports Anime Shipping Olympics | SASO 2017, Clubbing, Dancing, Gen, M/M, mentions of smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 19:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11297628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themorninglark/pseuds/cirrus
Summary: “We don’t have a song,” Osamu points out, flatly.Atsumu grins. “Then this one’s ours.”





	smoke and mirrors

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SASO 2017 Bonus Round 2: Tic-Tac-Toe | Prompt: “How cruel, your veins are full of ice-water and mine are boiling.”  
> [originally posted here](http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/22249.html?thread=12270825#cmt12270825)
> 
> Note: I wrote this to be deliberately ambiguous, but you can read twincest into it if you so wished. proceed with caution!

 

Atsumu knows he’s asking for it when he throws himself down on the bar stool, props his chin up on one hand and reaches to knock back a sip of Osamu’s highball. He does it anyway. For Osamu, he even finds a smile more brilliant than all the pulsing strobe lights on the floor, and the smoke that swirls around them cannot hide Osamu’s face from him.  
  
“Aren’t you having fun, Samu?”  
  
“Oh, I’m having so much fun,” says Osamu, prying his drink out of Atsumu’s hand. “Watching my brother pick up guys—”  
  
“And girls—”  
  
“Please. The girls are trying to pick _you_ up.”  
  
Atsumu laughs. “You _were_ watching.”  
  
The look Osamu gives him doesn’t need words. Atsumu spins his seat round in a slow circle, leans back on his elbows and taps his foot to the music, restless.  
  
What Osamu doesn’t know (or maybe he does) is that Atsumu, too, has been watching; that he has been chasing shadows all night long. At the back of his throat, the whiskey burns like sandpaper. He’s never been as good as Osamu, when it comes to holding his liquor. He’s never been as good as Osamu, when it comes to keeping things in, and so his arm shoots out and he grabs hold of Osamu, leaps off the stool and starts moving before his brother can object.  
  
“Come on. Let’s dance.”  
  
“ _Tsumu_ , I don’t—”  
  
“Not with strangers, okay? With me. Hey, it’s our song!”  
  
“We don’t have a song,” Osamu points out, flatly.  
  
Atsumu grins. “Then this one’s ours.”  
  
And as Atsumu says this, here in the centre of the dancefloor where their secrets are safe, his hand slides down Osamu’s wrist and he laces their fingers together, surely, surely, just like Osamu used to clasp his hand when Atsumu woke in a cold sweat from a nightmare.  
  
Osamu’s sigh is like breathing. So is the rhythm that they lose themselves in.  
  
Once, Atsumu would have hated all these eyes on them. He would have hated it, not because he disdains the attention but because he _knows_ , in his heart of hearts, that Osamu is the better dancer, and when people see them like this, his hands on Osamu’s hips and the way they fall into step with each other, they can never quite hide their surprise that it is Osamu who leads.  
  
Now—and Osamu would call him childish for it, he knows, but he doesn’t care—  
  
He has learned to love surprises. To revel in their differences, every last beautiful, dangerous one.  
  
The music slows, settles into a lush beat that leaves whispers lingering in the air. Osamu’s arm winds its way round Atsumu’s shoulders. He presses his cheek to his, rests there for a moment that melts like honey in the heat of the club, like ice exhaling.  
  
Atsumu can’t help the little smirk that finds its way onto his face, and the rush of blood to his head is more intoxicating than any drink he’s had tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> (If you want to read a ten times more spicy and sinful follow-up to this, helwolves wrote [a continuation here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11293197). bring a bucket of ice water to dunk your face in)


End file.
